


First Hanukkah

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty) Fanfics - day 4Flip and his new bride Daniella spend their first Hanukkah together





	First Hanukkah

A/N: Set before the film, roughly 1971 or so. Dani and Flip are just married.

Flip was pleasantly surprised at the warm and slightly familiar smell that wafted from the open window of his kitchen as he climbed out of his truck. He could smell chicken roasting along with the sweet smell of homemade applesauce, cookies, and latkes. He hadn’t smelled that stuff since he was a little kid.  
“Hey, mi alma,” Flip’s wife, Dani greeted him with a kiss. She was dressed in one of her fancy party dresses and a pick apron; her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. “How was work?”  
“Good,” Flip replied as he placed his lunch box and thermos onto the counter. “What’s all this?”  
“Dinner, silly,” Dani said with a smile.  
Flip peeked into one of the pots on the stove; rich cinnamon applesauce bubbled away. In another, six latkes were frying away.  
“Are these latkes?” Flip asked.  
Dani nodded. “I wanted to surprise you for Hanukkah so I called your mother and got her recipe.”  
“Wait, tonight’s Hanukkah?” Flip asked.  
“Yep,” Dani said. “Well, the first night at least.”  
Flip couldn’t believe he forgot that today was the first night of Hanukkah. Even though he wasn’t raised in a very strict Jewish house growing up, he still tried to at least observe Hanukkah, even if he didn’t do all the customs and traditions that went with it. He had the last three years celebrated Christmas with Dani’s family (who had welcomed him into their home with open arms and open hearts) so he hadn’t been as diligent as he would have liked. The fact that Dani not only remembered but cooked all of his favorite traditional foods for him was beyond amazing.  
Flip just wrapped his arms around his wife in a bear hug, nearly lifting her off her feet.  
“Flip,” she scolded him with a laugh. “Put me down before the food burns.”  
Flip set her down, giving her a quick kiss before he released her.  
Dani patted his chest. “Now go and sit down and I’ll bring you a beer.”  
Flip reluctantly went and sat down on the couch in the living room. True to her word, Dani brought him his favorite beer. Flip had to resist the urge to pull her onto the sofa for a brief before supper romp, least he made her burn dinner. Dani was always very particular when it came to her cooking having been taught to cook by her not only her Hispanic mother and grandmother but her devout Mormon grandmother on her father’s side. Flip had to admit, no one could ever hold a torch to his bride’s cooking and baking so he had his own incentive for dinner not to be ruined.  
Soon dinner was soon ready and as always, Flip was amazed at the spread. Dani had made some roast chicken, complete with roasted vegetables, latkes with homemade applesauce, and Challah bread. Off to the side, Flip spied his favorite sugar cookies dusted with blue and white sprinkles on top.  
“Shit, babe, if you keep this up, I’m gonna start gaining weight,” Flip teased her as he sat down at the dining table, eager to fill his plate. “Then what are you gonna do with me?”  
“Keep making you food and never stop loving you, mi vida,” Dani replied, giving Flip a peck on the cheek as she sat down next to him.  
The two of them quickly ate, eager to enjoy the rest of the evening together. They cleaned up dinner and went into the living room.  
“Will you do the honors and light the menorah?” Dani asked Flip as she handed him a box of matches.  
“Of course,” Flip said and lite the first candle. The young couple snuggled on the sofa as the savored the moment.  
“Oh, I almost forgot, I got you a little gift,” Dani exclaimed and hoped up. She returned with a small package wrapped in blue paper.  
“Darling,” Flip said as he opened the package. “Baby, you didn’t have to get me anything.”  
“I wanted to,” Dani replied.  
Flip pulled the paper off a white box. He opened the box and was struck speechless. Inside was a handstitched leather wallet. Adorned on the outside were his initials as well as the title “Det.”, for his recent promotion at work.  
“Oh, baby, I love it,” Flip said with a smile.  
“It’s even got a spot for your badge,” Dani remarked. “I know you’ve been wanting a new wallet ever since your old one tore.”  
“It’s perfect. Thank you so much, baby.” Flip gave her a kiss on the lips. “I’ve actually got something for you as well. Wait here just a second.”  
Flip hurried upstairs and returned with a skinny box wrap in gold paper and a red bow on top.  
“Mi cielito, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Dani said as she took the box.  
“I know I didn’t have to,” Flip replied. “I wanted to.”  
Dani opened the present; she opened the box and let a surprised gasp. Inside was a beautiful silver Star of David necklace.  
“Oh, mi alma,” she breathed as she delicately lifted it out of the box. “Oh, it’s beautiful. Thank you so much.”  
Flip took it and helped her put the necklace on. Dani brushed her fingers over the charm. Dani leaned up and kissed Flip deeply on the lips. He melted into her kiss, gently cupping her face in his hands.  
Dani climbed to her knees and straddled Flip’s lap. Flip hiked her dress up over her hips, his large fingers running over her skin. He snaked his thumb under the hem of her lace panties and pulled them down.  
Dani unbuttoned Flip’s flannel shirt pushing it off over his broad shoulders. She then pulled his undershirt over his head. Flip turned his focus to the zipper on her back; he pulled it down, exposing her matching lace bra.  
“Such pretty little tits,” Flip murmured as he slipped the right shoulder strap of Dani’s bra over her shoulder, his fingers grazing her skin. He leaned down and kissed the top of her right boob. “And so tasty, too.”  
Flip pulled up cup down and licked Dani’s nipple; Flip then took the bud in between his teeth, giving it a playful bite. Dani nibbled on her lower lip as she moaned.  
Flip gently tugged the nip while his right hand snaked in between Dani’s legs. He ran his middle finger up her folds, eliciting more moans from Dani.  
“And your cunt,” purred Flip as he stroked her sex. “So perfect, so wet.” He inserted a finger in her canal. “So tight.”  
Dani gasped. She spread her legs wider, Flip’s finger going inside her as far as it could.  
“Oh, Flip,” she cooed.  
Flip slowly removed his finger. He gently laid Dani onto the couch on her back, fully removing her dress and bra. Flip licked his lips, as he stared hungrily at Dani’s wet vagina, eager to devour it as only he could.  
He gently pushed her legs apart, leaving a trail of licks and kisses on her left inner thigh.  
Dani nibbled on her lower lip, her blue eyes meeting Flip’s brown ones as he began to lick her essence. Her eyes rolled back in bliss as waves of pleasure washed over her.  
Flip smirked as he continued to lick her pussy, his fingers spreading her folds wide so he could get into all her nooks and crannies. He flicked the nub at the top of her opening, causing Dani to yelp in surprise.  
Once Dani’s was dripping with moisture, Flip climbed on top of her. He freed his organ with one hand, giving himself a few vigorous pumps.  
He placed the tip at Dani’s slick entrance and slowly plunged his cock into her; she gasped as Flip filled her core.  
Flip allowed her a few moments to rest before moving his hips back and forth.  
“Shit,” moaned as he fucked his beautiful wife with reckless abandon. “Oh fuck, your pretty little cunt feels so good, baby doll.”  
“Ay dios mio, mi alma,” Dani moaned as Flip’s penis banged against her cervix. “Yes, oh, yes, harder, mi alma. Harder.”  
Flip just grunted, his hips bucking harder. “Are you gonna come for me, baby?” he asked.  
Dani just nodded, her breathing quickly turning into pants of lust. “Yes, she breathed.  
Flip lifted her up, hugging her close to him. He bounced Dani up and down on his shaft.  
“That’s it, baby,” he murmured as Dani felt herself quiver. “Come for me.”  
“I… I… I’m…” Dani soon let out a scream as she came hard. Her face contorted as her orgasm hit her full force; her pussy clamped down on Flip’s cock buried deep inside her. She collapsed against her husband’s chest.  
Flip soon followed, letting out a grunt as his jizz squirted deep into Dani. He fell backward still holding onto Dani.  
“My sweet baby doll,” he murmured into her dark brown hair, his fingers idly running through her strands.  
Dani just closed her eyes. She never wanted the night to end.


End file.
